


Happy New year Winchesters

by Nataelex32



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataelex32/pseuds/Nataelex32
Summary: Written for @Random-fireworks as a gift.no beta mistakes are my own.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	Happy New year Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @Random-fireworks as a gift.  
> no beta mistakes are my own.

It was Sam and Dean’s first real New Year’s Eve. Sam and Dean were cuddling in bed after sleeping in. As much as they both hated to admit they needed a little more sleep. They had just forced themselves to push through the tired on a hunt. Now they didn’t have too.  
“Admit it Dean Love to cuddle” Sam said Dean rubbed his back.  
“Do not!’  
“Yes you do!”  
Dean blushed and tried to hide his face. “Your right I do”  
Sam forced Dean to look back up at him with both hands on Dean’s face. Dean blushed redder as he met Sam’s smile again. “Tell anyone I said that and no sex for a month.” Dean threated  
“You really think you can go that long.”  
Dean grabbed Sam’s hand and kissed every finger then rubbed the engagement ring with his thumb. “No. so you better not tell anyone.”  
“Not even Jody?”  
“No! Hey what do you want to eat for our last breakfast of the year? And last lunch, and dinner?” Dean asked.  
Sam shrugged. “I don’t know. Just make me the usual stuff. Eggs for breakfast, Chicken for lunch, and salad for dinner.”  
Dean pouted. “Sammy come on! We’ve never celebrated anything. What do you really want?”  
“Dean we’ve celebrated since Thanksgiving. If I hadn’t started running every day I would have gained like 15 pounds.”  
“Bitch, you can start fresh again tomorrow. You’ll lose waight? 5 you did gain if you keep running like this.”  
“It wasn’t 5 it was 10.” Sam blushed.  
“Yeah, but some of that went to muscle right?”  
“Okay fine. I want pancakes for breakfast. Then those amazing burgers for lunch.”  
Dean’s eyes and smile lit up like their Christmas tree. “I’ve got tons of stuff to make cookies and more pie too.”  
They spent the day baking and eating. At one point they started a food fight in the kitchen. Sam had cookie and pie filling in his hair and Dean was covered head to toe in flour.  
Dean fixed them a huge apple pie and Hot Chocolate again for dinner. The pie was the biggest he had ever made. They spiked the choclolet goodness with bourbon and were soon both on a sugar high and getting tipsy.  
Sam laid on the couch rubbing his tight tummy, beside Dean on his favorite chair. “Hey are we staying up until midnight?”  
Dean stretched and rubbed his even bigger tummy. “Yeah but we won’t be counting down for that stupid ball to drop.”  
Sam and Dean didn’t know it yet, but they would booth cum in bed at the same time and at the stroke of midnight.


End file.
